In the night, we at least have each other
by LuluDancing
Summary: There was an urgency with which they moved, their hands roaming all over each other, trying to touch each other as much as possible, lips fused together -PWP-


**Hi everyone! I am back! How's it been? :)**

**First of all, let me tell you that I am still a Klaroline fan through and through but Carenzo is definitely my guilty pleasure. Like I always said, I would ship Caroline with a wall because that's how much chemistry she has with anyone and everyone. Also, it's something to be said about they way Enzo seems completely at ease with her and vice versa.**

**So that been said, I wrote a PWP about them. I am very rusty since I am brushing off those writing skills and the below work is unbeta'd. **

**And I would like to dedicate this PWP to Tanya, Caryn and Brynne. It's my get out of jail free card for being MIA for so long and missing all your birthdays. Thanks for tolerating me. (Hmm.. Do you'll like Carenzo?)**

**So without further ado, continue to the one-shot!**

* * *

><p>The door slammed shut.<p>

Hands fumbled as backs slammed against the wall.

Buttons popped and shirts ripped.

There was nothing gentle about these two people as they moved together as one towards the bed in the middle of the room. There was an urgency with which they moved, their hands roaming all over each other, trying to touch each other as much as possible, lips fused together.

The room was dark but for the red motel light blinking in through the windows casting a harsh pall on the lovers.

Moans or rather barely restrained growls emanating, they barely paused even as the woman's thigh hit the bed causing them to tumble onto the springy mattress. They continued with their rough assault on each other's bodies. A pink top flying across the room joining its white partner on the floor beside the door was evidence of their impatience.

The man growled as the woman grabbed his hair, pulling it up, her teeth glinting in the dim light as they latched onto his neck, grazing his skin, her fangs scraping the surface threatening to break through. His hands closed around her breasts massaging them, as he encouraged her on, in his ragged voice.

At that point Enzo leapt onto his knees and looked down at sight beneath him. Caroline laid there, her breath harsh, her hair a tangled mess, one bra strap half off her shoulder and her breasts heaving, trying to spill out of the lacy excuse for a bra, eyes darkened with lust, lips swollen with need. She was definitely a sight to behold.

Her lips twisted up into a smirk as her tongue ran along her bottom lip, wetting them, teasing him. His cock twitched and hardened further as he followed the trail of that insolent tongue, caressing her bottom lip. With a growl, Enzo ripped away her bra allowing her golden globes to spill into the air, his eyes darkening at the sight of her stiff nipples beckoning for him to come and suck at them. His mouth latched onto her right nipple, his tongue rolling the hardened pebble in his mouth, teeth grazing it, lips pulling it as his left hand squeezed her other breast, his thumb rubbing her areola.

Caroline threw her head back, her eyes rolling back as her back arched, her arms tightening around his head, her hands gripping his hair, pushing Enzo's head closer to her breasts. A fleeting thought of the bruises that would be left once he was through flitted through her mind before the pleasure caused by his mouth, overwhelmed her. Her legs trailed along the side of his thighs, trying to find purchase as her ache grew, lust overwhelming her.

Enzo's hands moved lower, teasing the bare skin at her hips, before gripping her skirt and ripping it off her. The sudden onslaught of cold air caused her hips to raise automatically before it encountered the rough denim of his jeans, her legs wrapping around his hips, pulling him closer. Her wet core rubbed sensually against his hardness as it pressed against the denim, straining to be let loose of its confines.

Caroline's hand pushed at his shoulder moving the shirt off him, her nails dug into his back, urging him on, urging him to ravage her. His fingers slipped between them and moved towards her slick heat, his thumb flicking her sensitive nub as his fingers delved between her wet lips. A fleeting thought passed through Enzo's mind of how it would be to have his cock in her.

"OH!" Caroline moaned, at the feel of his fingers pushing into her and stretching her. Her entire being buzzed as Enzo slid another finger into her. Panting, she tossed her head as she tried to control the sensations assaulting her as he continued his ministrations.

All of a sudden, wanting to take control, she flipped them around, and straddled him. Enzo drank in the glorious sight of her; her hair wild, breasts marked by him, lips red and swollen from his kisses. The weak light from the streetlamp outside making her look like a mysterious goddess. A goddess he was hell bent on ravaging and before the night was over marking her as his own.

"Enough teasing!" She growled, as her hands gripped his jeans and ripped them off him, his cock springing up, tip wet with pre-cum in anticipation for what was to come.

"Well said, Goldilocks" Enzo replied cheekily but whatever he was going to say next was cut off abruptly as he felt her grip his dick. She smiled wickedly at him as her hands moved up and down, rubbing the pre-cum leaking from his sensitive tip all over his hard penis, her fingers trailing against the sensitive veins throbbing. She rubbed it against her soaking lips, letting her wetness cover it, enjoying the control she had over him.

Without warning she impaled herself on it, taking him in whole. A deep groan escaped them both, as he stretched her walls and her velvet warmth welcoming and engulfing him tight.

Slowly she moved up, till only the tip of his dick was in her before ramming back down again causing her swollen clit to rub against his pelvis. His fingers dug into soft flesh at her hips involuntarily. Again, she moved slowly, taking her time, smiling gleefully at him.

"Faster," he gasped before pulling her hips down, as he thrust deep into her. Her smile showed that she has no intention of listening to him.

Without further ado, he flipped them, slipping his hands under her knees and bringing them up to rest on his shoulder. This new angle caused her vagina to grip him tighter and managed to move his dick deeper into her. Leaning down, he crashed his lips to her, his tongue invading her mouth as he pumped his hips furiously, his balls slapping against her ass cheeks.

Her thighs tightened around his head as her hips rose up to meet him. The sound of their harsh fucking filled the room. Caroline's fingers dug into his arm and trailed down, drawing blood.

"Oh god, yea," She gasped against his mouth, as her body writhed under him, her breasts pressed to his chest, his pelvis rocking into her and sending her over the edge, her walls squeezing tightly around his dick as her orgasm tore through her. Enzo rose, his hips slamming deep into her as he came with a roar.

Falling on her, he rolled them over so that Caroline lay sprawled on his chest. Their bodies slick with sweat, lifeless as their limbs seemed to turn to jelly, as they tried to get their breath.

The sound of ragged breathing filled the room and the both of them lay there motionless, in post coital bliss.

Looking down at the well satisfied woman in his arms, Enzo grinned, "Well, I am glad I could have been of service to you Blondie. Please let me know next time you want an itch scratched."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are much welcome! <strong>


End file.
